


Maledetto il momento in cui non ho preso le scale

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Bagnato e bloccato nell'ascensore, secondo Martìn non può esistere niente di peggio, almeno fino a quando uno sconosciuto sembra fare del tutto per peggiorare quella giornata fino a quel momento a dir poco perfetta.





	Maledetto il momento in cui non ho preso le scale

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Tuffo e ascensore + il limite di 400 parole indetto da me stessa per continuare ad essere costante e non arenarmi.

  
“Cosa vuol dire che siamo bloccati qui?”  
“Vuol dire, _ genio _ , che non ci libereranno prima di qualche ora. Se non sbaglio ci vorrà tutto il pomeriggio, non è così buon _ caballero_?”  
  
Martìn guarda dall’alto in basso lo sconosciuto seduto poco distante dalla sua posizione a scambiare qualche parola con il portiere dall’altra parte dell’altoparlante, come se i due si conoscessero poi.  
“Sissignore!”  
Storce la bocca appiattendosi contro l’altoparlante.  
“Questo è un centro sportivo, la convenienza non è avere sempre qualcuno che risponda tempestivamente in questo genere di cose? o forse dovrei ricredermi sull’affidabilità del servizio?”  
“Noi stiamo cercando di venirle incontro ma il tecnico è irreperibile e il proprietario non è qui al momento…”  
Martìn viene distratto dal rispondere dalla risata dello sconosciuto che per quanto piena di charme non ha altro che il potere di irritarlo.  
“Prego?”  
“Stavo ridendo perché il nostro caro Jose qui non può farci nulla visto che non si occupa di queste cose. Lui può solo occuparsi delle grane, quindi non ci resta che aspettare, questa minaccia non dovresti farla di certo a lui.”  
Guarda quello sconosciuto intensamente.  
Se non fosse per i capelli bagnati le cui gocce sporcano la moquet dell’ascensore e per il costume umido sotto l’accappatoio forse sarebbe pure di buon umore. Il problema è che lui _ odia _ sentirsi fradicio e scomodo soprattutto quando è in uno spazio ristretto. Non si tratta di claustrofobia, quanto più di dover essere sempre padrone della situazione.  
  
Martìn si allontana dall’altoparlante e si mette seduto in un angolo, fingendo pazienza.  
Dopo qualche momento l’altro allunga la mano.  
  
“Andrés de Fonollosa.”  
Storce la bocca e temporeggia per qualche momento, gustandosi di quella piccola vendetta nell’essere maleducato e farlo attendere.  
Andrés continua a sorridere e tenere la mano in aria.  
Quando Martìn si rende conto che il braccio in quella posizione inizia a dolere, la stringe.  
Un sorriso di vittoria che non finge di nascondere, il petto gorgoglia per aver vinto contro un avversario che fino a quel momento sembra essere sempre un passo avanti a lui.  
“Martìn.”  
“Martìn..?”  
“Solo Martìn sarà più che sufficiente.”  
Il sorriso di Andrés non tentenna, se possibile si fa più ampio. Per Martìn è come lottare con un fantasma senza prevederne le mosse.  
Se solo non si fosse attardato con quel tuffo e avesse preso le scale.  
“Vorrei sapere cosa non va nel nostro centro sportivo, d’altronde sono il _ proprietario _”


End file.
